Amis, rien de plus
by Jenys
Summary: L'attitude de James envers Lily à Poudlard l'a profondément marquée, au point de la traumatiser. Mais lorsqu'ils deviennent amis durant leurs études, James n'arrive pas à complètement lâché prise
1. Ce que c'est qu'être amis

Mise en situation : après Poudlard, James arrête de courir après Lily. Mais elle est tellement fantastique qu'il essaie de continuer à la voir, en tant qu'ami. Elle fini par accepter.

:-:-:

Lily enfourna la dernière plaque d'hors d'œuvres et essuya la sueur de son front. Quelle idée d'organiser une soirée avec beaucoup d'amis chez soi et d'accepter que le thème soit sophistiqué? En plus, étant donné qu'elle avait eu l'après-midi de libre, ils l'avaient tous choisi pour qu'elle s'occupe du repas et des accompagnements, tout en l'assurant qu'ils allaient lui rembourser leur part. Mais elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de cuisine alors le temps de faire les tests (qui s'avérèrent catastrophiques) et de tenter un essai comestible, il était maintenant rendu 7:00pm. Les premiers invités n'allaient pas tarder, et elle n'était toujours pas présentable avec son tablier taché et sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite. La sonnerie de son appartement retentie, la faisant soupirer.

Elle n'était pas prête.

En se dirigeant vers l'entrée, Lily tenta de chasser la farine de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Elle enleva le tablier et le laissa tomber juste derrière la porte tout en ouvrant celle-ci.

-James! Tu es le premier.

-Salut Lily. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais avoir besoin d'aide, mais je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt.

Il la regarda rapidement.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, affirma-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en récupérant son tablier dans le coin et l'invita à entrer. Elle acceptait volontiers l'aide de son ami.

-Je viens à peine de terminer de préparer les aliments, mais rien n'est rangé. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas ta baguette? Tout aurait été fini en un rien de temps.

-Mes comptoirs ne sont pas fais résistants. J'ai déjà jeté un sort pour le détaché et je me suis retrouvée avec un bout en moins. J'ai dû me créer une excuse pour que le proprio ne le prenne pas trop mal.

-Et ton excuse était?

-Mon petit ami du moment fumait et a oublié sa cigarette, alors ça a brûlé.

Le sourire de James diminua légèrement, comme à chaque fois que Lily pouvait mentionner une vie intime qui l'excluait.

-C'est toi qui a voulu savoir, lui fit-elle remarquer lorsqu'elle vit sa réaction. Et tu disais être venu m'aider. Hors, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

-Dis-moi quoi faire.

-Tu ranges le plus que tu peux, si tu veux, et tu invites les gens à rentrer. Entre temps, je prends une bonne douche et je m'habille.

La bonne humeur de James revint. Lily lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

-T'avise pas de venir me rejoindre, dit-elle en le menaçant de son doigt.

Il lui répondit par un grand sourire.

:-:-:

La soirée battait son plein. Beaucoup de leurs amis avaient pu venir et chacun s'était habillé chic. Heureusement, le groupe était équilibré. Alors même si le code vestimentaire avait été demandé, peu y portèrent attention une fois arrivé. Les vestons étaient empilés sur une chaise et les souliers à talon haut s'entassaient près du tapis à l'entrée.

Les plateaux de hors d'œuvre avaient rapidement été vidés. Lily reçu d'ailleurs beaucoup de compliment sur sa cuisine. À un moment, elle arrêta toutes les discussions pour le petit discours de la soirée et monta sur une chaise.

-Merci d'être venus ce soir. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de tous vous voir ici, réunis. Ça faisait longtemps.

Certains levèrent leur verre.

-Je tiens aussi à souligner que je ne serai pas la prochaine hôtesse, je vous laisse la responsabilité des prochaines retrouvailles.

-Mais tu es tellement bonne cuisinière, remarqua Remus.

-Tu n'as pas vu l'état de ma cuisine lorsque j'ai eu fini. On se serait dit à la guerre, la farine contre les œufs! C'est grâce à James si vous n'avez pas vu le désastre.

Sirius donna une accolade fraternelle à James.

-Toujours là pour aider les belles demoiselles, n'est-ce pas?

James enleva simplement le bras de Sirius de son épaule. Il observa Lily reprendre la parole.

-Je tenais aussi à attirer votre attention sur ce que je considère mon chef-d'œuvre de la soirée : le gâteau étagé vanille et chocolat avec mousse au chocolat. Bon appétit.

:-:-:

Le lendemain, Lily se préparait pour une autre soirée. Le bon côté était qu'elle allait aller au restaurant, alors elle n'avait pas à penser à préparer le repas et ranger derrière elle. Elle sentait que cette soirée allait lui faire du bien.

Elle était en train de se brocher les cheveux lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Toute excitée, même si elle n'était pas encore prête, elle couru presque jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle s'imaginait très bien devoir inviter son accompagnateur à rentrer, puis faire en sorte qu'il la suive jusqu'à la chambre, là où elle devait se réparer… Et qu'ils finissent pas arrivés en retard au restaurant.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle perdit son sourire.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Bonsoir Lily. Tu es très belle dans cette robe.

-Merci.

La robe d'un orange vibrant avait beaucoup de coutures asymétriques. Lily restait là, bloquant l'entrée, et James commença à se douter de quelque chose.

-Tu ne portes pas beaucoup de robe.

-En effet. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu es occupée ce soir?

-Oui, dit-elle franchement.

-Oh.

Il resta là, à la regarder dans les yeux pendant une dizaine de seconde.

-Je dois finir de me préparer, alors est-ce qu'il y a autre chose?

-Je voulais te proposer un cinéma. Je sais que tu aimes le genre du dernier film…

-Peut-être une autre fois. Tu m'écris pour en reparler?

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu tentes de te débarrasser de moi.

-Je suis presque en retard, et je n'aime pas ça. Alors parler avec toi me fait perdre encore plus de temps.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, suggéra-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Non, répondit-elle en levant la main pour l'arrêter dans son pas. Pas ce soir. Bonne soirée, James.

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez, et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Philippe était son dernier petit ami en date. Il était le premier qu'elle avait réussi à cacher à James aussi longtemps, mais tout présageait que le secret serait bientôt dévoilé. Lily souffla lorsqu'on cogna à nouveau à la porte. Une quinzaine de minutes devait avoir passé et James ne devrait pu être dans le coin. Le secret était encore intact pour ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit que Philippe avait mis un beau costume avec un nœud papillon. L'ensemble était très élégant et simple. Lily lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser. Elle prit son sac à main et ferma la porte derrière elle. La soirée pouvait vraiment commencée.

:-:-:

Le mardi de la semaine d'après, Lily eut enfin une journée de libre. Étant stagiaire pour devenir médicomage, il était très mal vu qu'elle refuse de contribuer et un médicomage avait été blessé lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Ainsi, leur effectif déjà maigre se retrouvait encore plus restreint et elle avait dû annuler deux journées de congé. La moindre des choses étaient que les superviseurs appréciaient ses efforts, mais elle était brûlée et aurait dû refuser si quelqu'un lui avait demandé aujourd'hui. Elle profita donc du temps libre qu'elle avait pour prendre une marche avant sa soirée avec les Maraudeurs. Philippe n'était pas très content à l'idée qu'elle passe son temps entouré d'hommes séduisants, mais il ne se permettait pas de commenter. Il lui avait dit dès le début que ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais qu'après il s'agissait de ses amis alors il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de les voir. Et Lily lui avait été reconnaissante de cette compréhension, puisqu'elle savait que si on lui demandait de faire un choix, elle choisissait le parti qui l'acceptait elle et ses fréquentations.

Mais comme ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir Philippe et que sa soirée était prise, elle lui avait téléphoné pour lui suggérer une marche. Il avait accepté, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Elle se dirigea donc tranquillement vers la banque moldue où il devait finir de travailler dans une dizaine de minute. En chemin, elle s'arrêta pour prendre un cornet de crème glacée. Lily s'assit ensuite sur un banc pour manger sa crème glacée et attendre Philippe, profitant du soleil et du repos.

Peu après, un homme se dirigea vers elle. Philippe venait de finir de travailler et détachait ses boutons de manche. Elle lui suggéra une bouchée du peu qu'il lui restait, mais il refusa avec un sourire.

-Ce ne sont pas mes saveurs préférés.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères alors?

-Du gelato. C'est très peu connu mais il y a une petite épicerie italienne dans mon quartier et c'est le meilleur dessert glacé que j'ai jamais goûté. J'adore _stracciatela_ et _ciocolate_, dit-il avec un petit accent italien.

-J'ai compris chocolat, mais pas l'autre.

-Une base de lait.

Lily sourit. Deux saveurs simples pour un homme simple.

Ensemble, ils firent le tour du parc en discutant de tout et de rien. Ou plutôt, Philippe discutait et Lily commentait vaguement. Un des défis de cette relation était que Philippe était Moldu, alors Lily devait éviter de parler de choses sorcières. Et comme elle travaillait dans un hôpital sorcier, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de son travail. D'où la nécessité de voir les Maraudeurs pour commenter ses journées.

-Je ne comprends pas mon patron. Il dit qu'il veut économiser de l'argent alors il coupe dans des secteurs «peu important», fit Philippe en mimant les guillemets. Mais on se retrouve avec trop peu d'effectif et quelqu'un de surqualifié se trouve à faire des heures supplémentaires avec son meilleur salaire pour la même responsabilité. On dirait qu'il n'a pas pensé jusqu'au bout.

Lily acquiesça. Elle n'aimait pas tant le sujet de la banque, mais elle aimait écouter Philippe parlé. Il était un très bon narrateur. Il pouvait vous parler d'un sujet très peu intéressant et le rendre presque passionnant. Mais après sa semaine et plusieurs jours sans pauses de l'hôpital, elle avait envi de parler d'autre chose que de travail.

-Bon, il est l'heure pour moi d'y aller.

Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'averties lors de ton prochain jour de congé?

-Bien sûr. Tu seras le premier à le savoir.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux en souriant.

-À la prochaine.


	2. Nouvelles résolutions

L'amourette de Lily ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se sentait déchirée entre son monde et son copain. Pourtant, lorsqu'un ami lui disait qu'elle devrait peut-être choisir un jour, elle n'arrivait pas à envisager de quitter ses amis et la sorcellerie pour un homme, ou du moins pour Philippe. Sa simplicité commençait à l'ennuyer aussi. Elle ne voyait plus sa sobriété comme de la classe, mais comme un manque de couleur, de punch. Et la réaction de James lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré n'avait qu'accéléré le processus. Non pas qu'il ait mal réagi, mais il l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle s'était remise en question.

La relation datait de presque trois mois lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés. James était venu comme souvent voir si elle voulait faire quelque chose, même si elle déclinait fréquemment. Inévitablement, il était resté assez longtemps pour que Philippe vienne chercher Lily pour leur rendez-vous. James avait souri, avisant le copain qu'il était heureux de le rencontrer puisque Lily parlait souvent de lui (ce qui était faux, mais bien placé) et l'avait complimenté sur sa chemise noire. Il s'était alors éclipsé en rappelant à Lily l'anniversaire de Remus dans une semaine et elle n'avait pu que balbutier. Philippe ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un compétiteur, mais Lily s'était passé la rencontre en boucle toute la soirée. Philippe remarqua à peine l'absence de Lily, qui s'aperçut que le simple fait de parler lui plaisait peut-être un peu trop. Elle tenta dès lors de faire partie de la conversation et remarqua la lueur agacée dans les yeux de son compagnon lorsqu'elle parlait. La soirée prit rapidement fin, comme leur relation.

Lily ne l'annonça pas tout de suite à James, pour une raison qui l'échappait encore. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui redemande d'être sa petite amie, mais elle ne le repoussait plus comme avant. Elle prétexta une semaine de vacances avec son ex pour faire le point sur sa vie sans que ses amis ne soupçonnent qu'elle était seule. À son retour, de nouvelles résolutions étaient prises.

:-:-:

Lily eut à peine terminé de vider ses valises lorsqu'on cogna à sa porte. Elle trottina en souriant vers la porte.

-James, comment tu vas?

Elle lui sauta dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Il l'étreignit aussi mais fronçait les sourcils en la libérant.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lily?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je suis de bonne humeur.

-Tu n'es pas câline.

-Aujourd'hui, oui. Maintenant, ne tue pas ma bonne humeur et dis-moi quel soulier je dois mettre.

-Tu veux dire les souliers que tu vas enlever sitôt arriver chez Remus? Eux.

Il pointa ses souliers de course lancer à la va-vite contre le mur.

-Je te rappelle que je porte une robe.

-Je te rappelle qu'on ne sort pas. Prends la première paire, on est presque en retard.

-Ok.

Ils transplanèrent à l'appartement de Remus pour le trouver bonder mais sombre. Remus ne se doutait pas de la surprise que ses amis lui avaient faite. Tout le monde se tapi dans le noir lorsque le fêté arriva et cria des «bonne fête» et des «surprises» lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Quelqu'un ouvrit même une bouteille de mousseux dans un pop sonore.

La soirée se passa très bien et ne se termina qu'au petit matin. Remus était plein d'énergie, malgré la quantité d'alcool folle que Sirius lui avait fait ingérer. Lily avait les cheveux fous pour avoir danser longtemps sans retenue et seul James semblait pensif. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux quatre, ils s'installèrent en cercle sur des divans pour commenter la soirée.

-Merci, mes amis. C'était vraiment une belle soirée.

-Prends ce verre d'eau, tu vas avoir un dur matin.

Remus rit tellement qu'il s'échappa de l'eau dessus. James se tourna subitement vers Lily. Elle avait encore les joues rouges mais s'était calmée et semblait sereine.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es de si bonne humeur?

-J'ai aimé ma semaine seule, ça m'a fait du bien.

-Seule? On croyait que tu étais avec Philippe, dit Sirius.

-Ça fait une semaine que je ne suis plus avec Philippe. Et j'ai pris une semaine seule pour me ressourcer et penser à ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

-Une semaine sans nous? Ça a du être dur…, commenta James.

-J'ai survécu, je te rappelle.

James remarqua que ses yeux brillaient beaucoup. Il se rappela aussi de son attitude lorsqu'il était allé la chercher, du fait qu'elle l'avait spontanément pris dans ses bras. Il se promit de lui demander plus d'information lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

-Ok les gars, je vais aller faire un somme, averti Remus.

Son énergie avait drastiquement chuté.

-Je vais border le gamin. Vous pouvez rentrer, offrit Sirius.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Arrivée à la limite de la zone de transplanage, Lily se tourna vers James.

-Il faut vraiment que j'aie mon permis de transplanage. J'ai l'impression que j'abuse de ta bonté.

-Lily, ça ne me dérangera jamais de t'aider à te déplacer.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant dans les yeux, puis posa la main sur son bras pour qu'ils transplannent. Arrivés chez elle, elle enleva doucement sa main.

-Est-ce que tu es fatigué?

-Pas énormément. Pourquoi?

-J'aimerais parler avec toi. Tu veux venir, prendre un thé?

-D'accord.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine alors que Lily faisait du thé.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, durant ma semaine.

Il acquiesça.

-J'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Est-ce que tu…

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Il lui fit un signe de main pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi?

Sa réponse ne fut pas longue.

-Oui.

-Je vois.

-Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis, comme ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir un copain…

-Et est-ce que tu serais capable qu'on essaie de sortir ensemble, sachant que je n'ai pas du tout le même niveau d'attirance que toi, que c'est une idée nouvelle pour moi?

Il resta stupéfait. Lily lui offrait de sortir avec elle? Par quel miracle?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je veux dire que je me doute de la profondeur des sentiments que tu as pour moi. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré la possibilité d'être avec toi avant il y a une semaine. Alors il faudrait que tu me donnes du temps, même si tu dois trouver que tu as assez attendu…

-Je ne compte pas le temps si tu acceptes enfin de sortir avec moi.

-Alors, tu es d'accord?

-Mais bien sur!

Il se leva rapidement pour contourner la table. Il la prit enfin dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Elle rit de sa bonne humeur et se tue lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux avec un amour sans borne. Elle se senti attirer dans ses prunelles brunes et sourit doucement.

-Je t'aime, dit-il.

-Je ne peux pas encore te retourner le mot.

-Mais tu es ouverte à la possibilité qu'un jour…

-Oui, je vais essayer.

Il approcha son visage doucement, pour arrêter lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent.

-Ça fait un moment que je rêve de faire ça, chuchota-t-il.

-Alors fait-le.

-Mais l'attente est si bonne…

-Aller, le supplia-t-elle, énervée par le suspens.

-Je suis tellement bien…

Elle combla l'espace restant pour l'embrasser fougueusement. À quelques reprises, James du se rappeler que l'expérience en baiser de Lily était non négociable, et que ça ne faisait qu'améliorer les sensations que ses lèvres produisaient chez lui. Mais à un moment donné, il ne pu garder le cap tellement il était submergé de bonheur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait comblé, n'ayant que de bons souvenirs. Il avait perdu le contrôle, n'avait pu se retenir, mais elle semblait avoir apprécié. La respiration haletante, les cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'après avoir dansé, Lily lui semblait la créature la lus merveilleuse au monde.

-Wow, souffla-t-elle.

James sourit tellement que ses joues lui firent mal. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Je suis ravi que ta semaine ait mené à de telles conclusions. Avoir su, je t'aurais laissé des vacances plus tôt…

-Ça n'aurait rien changé à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas prête. Mais maintenant, je fais des efforts.

-Parfait, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Mais comme on doit y aller doucement, ça te dérange si je te demande de partir?

-Y aller progressivement, c'est bon. Bien sûr.

-Tu te répètes un peu…

-Lily, j'attends sincèrement que tu viennes vers moi depuis tellement longtemps. Je peux encore attendre un peu pour aller à ton rythme parce que je sais que tu es ouverte à la possibilité de plus. Et ça me rempli de bonheur. Juste un baiser avec toi et je suis sur un nuage, alors il faut que je m'habitude pour les prochaines sensations fortes.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rougit.

-Donc je vais sûrement me répéter, mais je suis bien avec toi.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, James.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser et James parti vers chez lui. Il était tellement de bonne humeur et excité qu'il ne réussi à s'endormir que tard en avant-midi. Il fut réveillé un peu trop tôt par un hibou qui cognait à sa fenêtre mais la fatigue ne parvint pas à faire baisser son moral.


	3. Les retrouvailles

Les sorties avec Lily avaient quelque chose d'étrange. James s'était habitué à sortir avec elle et ses amis, tous ensembles, mais être en tête à tête avec Lily était une expérience nouvelle. Il y avait les silences un peu gênants, pendant lesquels il ne faisait que la regarder mais qu'elle se tortillait sur son siège et passait son regard sur la salle pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Il y avait les bouquets de fleurs, qui la faisaient éternuer à cause de ses allergies. Les chocolats n'étaient pas ce qu'elle préférait, mais il tenait à lui offrir quelque chose. Il calma son rythme lorsqu'un soir, en l'aidant à cuisiner dans son appartement, il découvrit une armoire où les chocolats s'empilaient puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir une boite sans qu'il ne lui en offre une nouvelle.

-James, tu les choisis bien, et ils sont quand même bons, mais c'est beaucoup.

Il n'avait pu qu'être d'accord devant la montagne de boites. Il se cherchait alors un autre présent à lui offrir. Mais entre ses cours de dernière année pour être auror et ses rencontres avec ses amis et Lily, il ne lui restait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps. Une fin de session approchait et il du relégué les moments de plaisirs à après cette semaine infernale. Lily comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger, qu'elle était capable par sa simple présence de le déconcentrer, alors elle avait suggéré qu'ils ne se voient pas de la semaine. Il avait accepté.

Cette semaine d'examen fut l'une des pires qu'il ait vécu. Non seulement elle était dure mentalement, puisqu'il fallait cracher tout ce qu'il avait appris durant la session, et dure physiquement, avec ses épreuves labyrinthes et ses courses à obstacles, mais Lily lui manquait. Il avait été habitué de la voir souvent, avec ses amis. Et il avait encore plus de misère maintenant qu'il sortait avec elle et qu'il pouvait l'embrasser.

Certaines fois, lorsqu'il y repensait le soir, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans leur relation. Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier ses baisers, le fait qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et toutes sortes d'autres petites attentions, mais physiques. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils parlaient ou qu'ils marchaient, elle semblait gênée et pas une seule fois, elle ne lui avait fait un commentaire pour lui dire qu'elle était bien ou qu'elle était heureuse. Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit.

Ses anciennes conquêtes avaient souvent dit que ses baisers les rendaient dépendantes. Aucunes d'elles n'étaient avec lui pour autre chose que les contacts physiques et sa renommée. Il était sûr que Lily était différente, parce que Lily ÉTAIT différente. Mais elle ne semblait pas attachée à cette relation, sauf pour les contacts physiques elle aussi…

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de cette pensée, James culpabilisa. Non, Lily n'était pas avec lui juste pour des baisers et des attentions. Il voulu alors communiquer avec elle pour se changer les idées, mais ne reçut aucune réponse à ses hiboux. Elle l'avait averti qu'elle profiterait de cette semaine seule pour se lancer à fond dans son travail puisqu'elle avait pris un peu de retard. Mais est-ce qu'on peut prendre tellement de retard qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver le temps de répondre aux hiboux de son copain? Le doute persistait et s'agrandissait. Il envoya alors une lettre à Remus, qui serait le meilleur placé pour le conseiller, et lui mentionna que sa dernière lettre à Lily était restée sans réponse depuis deux jours déjà.

Ce fut de peine et de misère que James parvint enfin à passer au travers de cette semaine, mais son morale était au plus bas. L'envie de célébrer n'était pas particulièrement présente, mais il le fit pour ses amis.

:-:-:

La soirée était déjà commencée lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers un bar. Il y régnait une belle ambiance et la musique n'était pas trop forte. C'était chaleureux.

James commanda plusieurs bières artisanales et les distribua sur la table. Remus et Sirius en prirent une volontiers, Thomas et Charles aussi. Mais Lily et les autres filles préférèrent aller se commander quelque chose d'autre. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de minutes que James remarqua que Lily n'était pas revenue. Il la chercha dans la salle et la trouva en train de danser sur la piste de danse où plusieurs hommes semblaient vouloir danser avec elle. Il soupira et prit une autre gorgée.

-James, je sais que je t'ai souvent dit le contraire, mais je crois que tu peux arrêter maintenant.

En relevant la tête, James compris que son désespoir était apparent. Sirius le fixait avec beaucoup trop de compassion pour qu'il soit dans son état normal.

-J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avancer ces derniers temps.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle danserait comme ça si ça avançait si bien.

-James, je crois que Sirius a raison, averti Remus. À Poudlard, c'était drôle. On était dans un monde à part. Mais tu as presque fini tes études pour être auror et ça ne semble pas très sérieux entre vous.

-Je sais. Ça fait un moment que je me répète que je suis le seul à faire des efforts. J'étais déjà tanné mais là, je commence à être à bout.

-Elle ne remarque même pas tes efforts. Alors je suis vraiment désolé, mec, mais faut que tu te ressaisisses et que tu la laisses partir. Tu dépéries. Et même si Lily est une fille chouette, je ne supporte pas que tu dépérisses pour elle.

James regarda son verre un instant, tandis que Sirius et Remus le fixait.

-C'est bon. Cette fois, c'est vrai. Pas comme à Poudlard.

Les deux garçons sourirent.

-À mon indépendance!

Ils allaient trinquer lorsqu'une main prit le verre de James. Lily déposa le verre et agrippa son épaule.

-Viens danser!

Avant que James n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva sur la piste de danse et Lily se collait à lui. Il la repoussa gentiment.

-Aller, James. Danse avec moi!

-J'ai pas le goût.

-Mais si. J'ai bien vu ton regard dès qu'on sort et que je danse.

-Pas ce soir.

-Oui, ce soir.

Les mains de Lily commençaient à vagabonder sur le corps de James. Il lui attrapa les poignets pour l'arrêter et se pencha vers elle pour lui répéter :

-Non, Lily. Pas ce soir.

Elle se rapprocha et posa son nez dans son cou. Puis elle déposa quelques baisers.

-J'y crois pas, tu es saoule.

-Mais non. Je veux juste danser avec toi.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus caressante.

-Lily, je n'ai pas le goût de danser maintenant.

-Même si c'est ce que je veux? Collés tous les deux?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il pu y déceler du désir. Ses convictions se fragilisèrent brusquement. Elle réussi à se libérer de sa prise et le força à l'enlacer. Puis, elle lia ses mains derrière son cou.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas danser avec moi?

Il balbutia quelque mot et elle se rapprocha encore en souriant.

-James, embrasse-moi.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses lèvres à demie-ouvertes. Elle attendait qu'il comble le dernier centimètre les séparant.

Le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son esprit. Elle et son odeur. Elle et son regard. Elle et ses lèvres qu'il savait si douces. Et elle était à un centimètre de l'embrasser. Mais James venait de dire qu'il arrêtait de l'accaparée. Sauf que Lily n'avait jamais été si entreprenante, alors leur relation évoluait.

Dans un dernier effort, James essaya de résister.

-Non, dit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait décisif mais qui ne l'était pas.

Elle sourit encore plus en ouvrant les yeux. Elle semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-C'est mignon que j'aie autant d'effets sur toi…

Deux mili-secondes furent suffisantes à James pour qu'il passe du brouillard confortable à l'incompréhension, puis au choc pour finir avec la fureur. Sans demander son reste, il se détacha et quitta la piste de danse. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il entendit Lily lui demander d'attendre. Il sorti du bar.

Elle jouait. Elle n'était avec lui que pour se sentir puissante et aimée. Et elle venait enfin de lui confirmer qu'il devait lâcher prise. En plus, elle lui avait donné une pensée douloureuse pour les fois où il flancherait : elle ne serait jamais sérieuse avec lui.

Rapidement, l'idée de rentrer lui parue absurde. Il devait faire sortir ce goût amer qu'il avait sur les lèvres. L'impression qu'il pourrait embrasser Lily avec sa permission, puis de comprendre qu'il courait après une chimère.

Il cria de rage.


End file.
